Unavoidable
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Why does this sort of thing always happen to Mr. L? Grambi must really hate him. Rated T for blood, gore, and character death. Rating might change to M. Contains some DimentioXMr. L. Story is much better than this description... And the title is crappy... XD I'm brain dead right now.


**Me- … This story contains gore, blood, character death, and a storyline that will make you cry. **

**Mr. L- Terrific -_-**

**Me- X3**

**Dimentio- This story is so sad…**

**Me- I know. **

**Mr. L- …** ***Cough* I bet I won't cry when I read it. **

**Dimentio- I cried. **

**Mr. L- … Really? **

**Me- Yeah, I watched him.**

**Mr. L- …It's really that sad? **

**Me- Yeah! **

**Dimentio- Definitely. It- and I quote from another author on here- 'made me flood my whole house with tears'. **

**Mr. L- O.o Wow… **

**Me- Yeah… I cried while writing it… **

**Mr. L- Double wow… **

**Dimentio- I showed it to Slender Man. **

**Mr. L- How did he react to it?**

**Dimentio- He cried. **

**Mr. L- But he doesn't have eyes!**

**Me- This story is so sad, it defies the laws of physics…**

**Mr. L- … ;~; I'm not sure I want to read it…**

**Dimentio- You'll miss out. **

**Mr. L- Well…**

**Me- Come on, L! Don't be a wuss! **

**Mr. L- … Fine… **

**Me- YAY! R&R, readers~! **

Mr. L was dying. Now, I realize he does that a lot in my stories. However, you should read on, because this time was exceptionally bad.

The mechanic gasped for breath, tears of pain soaking his black mask, his hat thrown off somewhere, forgotten. He was curled up on the ground, knees close to his chest, hands tightly clasped on his side to keep his guts from spilling out. As you can tell, he was in bad shape. And, technically, it was his own fault.

The Green Thunder had installed a self-destruct button in Brobot. That's just about the worst thing anyone could ever do. Especially if you're a moderately clumsy person. Only minutes ago, Mr. L had been fine. He had been relaxing deep in Brobot's belly, enjoying a sandwich…

Until his hand slipped and slammed into the self-destruct button. Now, a smart person would know to put such a button in a secret or at least hard to get to place. Mr. L put it on the floor. Right in the middle of the floor.

It wasn't the actual explosion that left him in this state though. The explosion itself just painted a few mildly severe burns on his face and chest. What wounded him the most was the falling debris. One exceptionally large piece of metal had fallen towards Mr. L, ripping open the mechanic's entire right side and puncturing several organs.

Now, Mr. L was curled up amongst various pieces of scrap metal and ash, bleeding to death. He steeled his frayed nerves and glanced down at the ugly, open wound on his side. The metal had practically destroyed his right side, slicing deep into his body and leaving his intestines and stomach lying outside of him, the organs nearly severed off completely. The ground beneath him was stained black from the explosion and dark red from his blood.

And the worst part of all this was the plain fact that L was conscious. The mechanic would much rather have been killed instantly or at least been knocked unconscious. Anything to escape the pain.

He knew he was dying. There was no denying it. There was too much blood for a normal injury. Mr. L looked away from the blood and gore, letting his head thud against the ground. He made a small, strangled sound before vomiting, emptying his stomach. Blood eventually mingled in with the partially digested food until it was the only thing splattering from the mechanic's mouth.

A choked sob escaped the dying man. He realized with a pang of grief that he really didn't want to die. More specifically, he didn't want to die alone.

As if on cue, the familiar sound of teleportation echoed behind him. Dimentio, shocked, slowly looked at the area around him before his eyes slowly drifted down to Mr. L. He gasped and knelt down next to the mechanic.

"L… Oh my Grambi, L…" the jester whispered. As carefully as he could, he adjusted Mr. L so that the mechanic was on his back, his head resting in Dimentio's lap. Dimentio looked at the gaping hole in L's side and took a shaky, deep breath. There was nothing he could do. His healing powers were nowhere near powerful enough to heal the man. And teleporting him in this ripped open state… That could just hurt him more… Not to mention, some of L's entrails… Could be lost. With slow, gentle movements, Dimentio pulled Mr. L's upper body close to his chest. The mechanic's breathing became clipped and pained.

"I'm gonna die…" Mr. L whispered, blood dripping from his mouth as he spoke.

"Ssh…" Dimentio put his forefinger to L's lips, a gesture that told the slightly older man to be quiet. "Save your breath… Just relax…" Mr. L only followed those orders for a couple seconds.

"I'm an id-idiot…" he murmured, laying his ear on Dimentio's chest. The jester's heartbeat was surprisingly calm despite the situation. "I p-put a self-destruct b-button on the floor of B-Brobot…" The mechanic's words were becoming slurred and he was stuttering. Dimentio gave a small sad smile. Tears were beginning to fall down his face and land in L's dark brown hair.

"You're not an idiot," Dimentio took off his black and white mask and set it next to him. He leaned down and kissed the top of L's head. Mr. L let his head roll back so that it was lying back on Dim's arm. His eyes were dull and stared blankly at the jester.

"I don't want to die, Dim," the mechanic whispered. "Please don't let me die." Dimentio winced.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he whispered back. "I'm so sorry… I can't… I can't do anything…" Mr. L didn't immediately reply. Every breath he took was a struggle. His eyes were becoming less focused each second. His face was so pale from all the blood he'd lost.

"It's okay," Mr. L finally wheezed. "Dimentio, I… I'm cold…" Dimentio let out a sob and hugged L closer.

"Please don't die," he broke down, tears streaming down his face. He took L's hand and placed it on the side of his face, feeling how terribly cold it was.

"I… I… I love you…" Mr. L sighed, the last words he'd spoken taking the greatest toll on him. He couldn't speak anymore. He was out of breath. Dimentio sniffled and closed his eyes, reaching down and tenderly stroking the other's face.

"I love you, too," he said soothingly. There was no reply. "L…" The jester opened his eyes and stared at L's lifeless face. Mr. L was dead. Dimentio, now aware that L was gone therefore numb to pain, hugged the mechanic's limp body as tightly as humanly possible. He was sobbing now, burying his face in L's hair.

"I need you…" the magician wept. "P-Please… Please come back…" Several minutes passed. Dimentio never moved from his spot. He kept L's corpse tightly pressed to him. When he finally composed himself, he laid L's body down on the ground. The jester ran his hand over L's face, closing the mechanic's eyes. He snapped his fingers, making a pretty yellow flower- a daffodil- appear in his hands. He tucked it into L's hair.

Dimentio smiled sadly and kissed L's forehead. His eyes drifted down to the bloody laceration. With shaky hands, he placed L's organs back inside the mechanic's body. The jester leaned back and examined L's dead body.

"I… I can't… I can't do this. I'm not in the mood," Dimentio looked up sheepishly. Mr. L let out an exasperated sigh. The mechanic brushed the flower out of his hair and pushed Dimentio away. He stood up and glared at the jester, who also climbed to his feet.

"I'm sick and tired of you 'not being in the mood," he growled. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman strode onto the scene, and began hitting Dimentio with her clipboard.

"We. Are. On. A. Deadline!" the director shouted. Dimentio winced, wiping false tears from his eyes.

"I know, I know…" he muttered. "And I was really into it that time! But…"

"But what?" Mr. L pulled his shirt off over his head, the dangling innards and the entire wound itself leaving with it. L was completely fine. He handed the shirt to a prop guy who rushed over with a couple make-up artists as well. The mechanic wiped some of the fake blood off his face and shrugged the artists away as they went to reapply it.

"I dunno…" Dimentio admitted. He looked at Mr. L. "But you were breathing when you were supposed to be dead."

"Oh yeah? You screwed up a line!" Mr. L retorted.

"Well, you-"

"Stop it!" the director shouted. L and Dimentio looked at her. "We have to get this video done by next Tuesday or else they're going to cut our funding!"

"Does that include the prop department funding?" Mr. L questioned, slipping on a new blood-stained shirt. Fake but incredibly life-like organs hung out the right side.

"Yes!" the director confirmed.

"Aw, but these guts are so real and awesome looking!" Mr. L held up one of the intestines and wiggled it in Dimentio's face. With an annoyed expression, Dimentio shoved him away.

"Then let's get this done!" the director prompted. "We already have the 'flashback' scene done, so let's start where Dimentio comes in."

Mr. L and Dimentio nodded. Dimentio scooped his mask and the flower off the ground before floating off screen, where he traded his gore-soaked poncho for a clean one. Mr. L curled up on the ground where he was supposed to. A few make-up people hurried over, cleaned the old make-up off of L's face, and then put on new make-up. Mr. L coughed a bit to give the fake blood around his mouth a splattered look. The director gave an approving nod.

"Alright, people! Let's try this again! Lights… Camera… Action!"

**Me- April Fools! :D *Gets pelted by bricks and various types of fruit* **

**Mr. L- *Has tearstains on his face but looks outraged* I HATE YOU SO MUCH, SAM! AND IT'S NOT APRIL FOOLS DAY YET! YOU HAD ME CRYING AND EVERYTHING! IF YOU HEARD A CRACKING SOUND SOMEWHERE TOWARDS THE MIDDLE, THAT WAS MY HEART BREAKING! DX**

**Me- No, you don't :3 And I know, but I just couldn't wait any longer X3 **

**Dimentio- *Pats L's shoulder* I had the same reaction.**

**Mr. L- You knew what was going to happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! D: **

**Dimentio- *Smirks* I promised not to tell. Sam wanted to see your reaction. **

**Me- XD Yep. I let my friend at school read this, and she flipped me off when she got done reading XD**

**Mr. L- Hmph. Meanies.**

**Me and Dimentio- *ROTFL***

**Me- Well, I think there was at least one hint towards the middle about it just being a movie :3 **

**Mr. L- What was it? I didn't catch it… **

**Me- Not telling you X3 HOWEVER, if any of you readers find it and tell me what it is, I'll write anything you request ^^ Only if you're correct, though… If you're wrong, but still gave it a shot, then I'll… Give you a free cookie ^^ But, hey, I'd much rather try to get a free request and get a cookie instead than not try at all, y'know? It's pretty difficult to find... i didn't even notice it until I reread this...**

**Dimentio- I pity the people who don't read author's notes. **

**Mr. L- Yep…**

**Me- So do I… Well… Please review! XD**


End file.
